User talk:Unfortunate Mermaid
Old messages can be found in the Talk Archive Fan Networking Speaking of fandoms, has there been any attempts for the English language fandom and the Japanese fan community to communicate? I grant that there is a language barrier, but surely there must be fans that are fluent in Japanese, or English, so as to facilitate communication? I plan on making frequent visits to your talk page, to discuss many things.ClickWhirr (talk) 22:09, March 29, 2013 (UTC) None sofar. I have no idea where the japanese community resides on the web. In the west we have the fanbase spread around Youtube, Tumblr, deviantArt and Facebook so if a forum was started we would need to communicate that fact on all those channels, but finding the Japanese peeps is a little harder. Nonetheless, they have also developed more extra content and finding them would be beneficial. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 17:34, April 1, 2013 (UTC) They probably have their own networks and services, so it would be difficult. However, the person behind "Hero" (whatever your opinion on that work) has been in close communication with Torotoro. The latter being in the doujinshi scene, I would not be surprised if he has a direct relationship with the fandom. Perhaps he might give some suggestions and leads. The benefits are potentially enormous, including the development of better translations, reliable news, art, and even collaboration on fanworks.ClickWhirr (talk) 17:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm more in the mind that the Hero idea came from a few traded emails to see how the copyright stands rather than a close connection seeing that the developer seemed to pop out of the blue on all channels quite late into the series' development., I do know that DGate is a Japanese developer (the one behind the Cecil scenes) that is fairly close to MGQ in some sense and has links to some of the artists used like FRFR. Failing that, the Linemarvel forums are also a good place to find the freshest links/leaks from Japan and (if you can stomach it) 4chan. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 18:14, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Tidying Up Was gone a day so late response: :1. You can hide the contents list on a page with the command or move it with __TOC__ (this will move the Table Of Contents to that location and will overwrite the NOTOC command) :2. I think the side stories pages needs a revamp anyway. How about, instead of sorting on the stories on story-name, sorting them on author with three special groups for: ::♦New / recently updated stories (at the top and always un-hidden) ::♦Stories included with the (translation) download (like the battle sample's) ::♦Stories by unknown authors :3. For the items, you can indeed put them on 1 page and then group them by type (as they are grouped in categories now) FurRiffic (Talk) 21:13, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Made changes to my template and uploaded it on the same spot (here). Main changes:: *Tabs are re-nameable and fight 3 and 4 are optional (not 2 else you would use the normal version ofcourse). *All the items that are in the default charbox are now also in the template, mostly changeable, except for a few that are always the same. I hope this already completes your request that you posted on my page FurRiffic (Talk) 12:40, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Categories Why did you remove a Humans: Chapter 2 category?--ALAKTORN (talk) 23:47, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Same reason we deleted the Monsters and Angels: Chapter 2 categories. We have a category for humans as a whole which seems to do the job. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 23:52, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Monsters and Angels: Chapter 2 weren’t removed, they were replaced by the Monsterpedia categories. Still, I don’t really have a strong opinion either way, unless somebody else has got an issue with that I guess you can do whatever.--ALAKTORN (talk) 23:59, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Likewise, I'll replace all character related categories with a similar format, only to cover all races by chapter, rather than have "Human" and "Human: Chapter #". It's just shuffling some catergories around. It's a shame that we can't rename categories or this would have been a lot easier. 09:47, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Please,tell me how are you got the translated version of DL site.And also,how can I make word links in text (e.x. Death Sword Chaos Star letters are highlighted when hover over them,blue,and lead to Death Sword Chaos Star page)? (sorry for incorrect words,if such is in this message) Nearly Time Hey Chapter 3 is nearly out as for now, and i got a question, Is it possible to make something like timer which will count down untill the chapter 3 release? Safin117 (talk) 22:59, May 29, 2013 (UTC) There is a way, however we need two bits of code, one being some js code. I'll see if I can have a look into it tomorrow. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 23:24, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Already found how you should do it :) go to this page (locked for me so I can't myself) and add: importArticles({ type: "script", articles: [ "w:c:dev:Countdown/code.js" ] }); Then on the front page add: Only June 01 2013 00:00:00 +0900 until the day of the release of Chapter 3 Chapter 3 Should be released within the next 24 hours! If it works there should be text below here: Only June 01 2013 00:00:00 +0900 until the day of the release of Chapter 3 Chapter 3 Should be released within the next 24 hours! ---- source: dev wikia Oh sweet but why does it says 30 days left? game comes out at 1 of june:D? Safin117 (talk) 16:40, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Done. :) Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 16:54, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot, i knew how to fix it actually but i tried five times and everytime there was a warning that in order to make an edit to this page i need to be registered user and as far as i know im a registered user and i was logged in so i dont really get it...oh well:D Safin117 (talk) 17:02, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Whoops, made a typo, fixed it New Page Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 can’t you just put that list into the category page…? Having it redirect seems useless.--ALAKTORN (talk) 19:35, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I've been experimenting with both. The only thing on the category page is the thumbnails that come up already, I'm not sure how to get rid of them. Otherwise I'll happily move it over. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 20:34, May 30, 2013 (UTC) chapter 3 Hey there i just want to ask if you need any help with chapter, i bought the game before but i wasnt able to do much in here as i had 8 people in my house(little party:D) if you need any help youst tell Safin117 (talk) 21:26, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Will do. I have no idea how we're going about things at the moment. I think we're collating info in the spoilers forum while 'Torn and 'Riffic are adding images and working on the monsterpedia profiles. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 21:34, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh btw do you know any link for that crige/crass program to extract all the stuff from arc.nsa files i lost my copy somewhere Safin117 (talk) 21:47, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Look up nsaout. Be warned though, if you have antivirus on it won't be useable. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 22:17, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Saw you picked up the third game already. I have spent a good portion of the day playing it as well. Finally seem to have gotten stuck. Don't want to accidently spoil anything so I will be vague. Alma Elma 15,000 hitpoints and I'm stuck. Any tips? 00:40, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Matt I am barely into the game myself and am stuck on A-3. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 01:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Why you forbid asking for download link of Chapter 3? Alex06121999 (talk) 12:06, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Wikias policies extend our policies too, so we cannot use this site to traffic or supply links to pirated content, unless you want Wikia to shut us down that is. We have supplied links to buy the game legit on an English site, the game is not expensive so there is also no excuse at all to be asking where to get the game by other means. Take note that Rogue also deletes pirate links on his blog too, so we are not alone on this position. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 20:31, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ... I got it ... Alex06121999 (talk) 09:05, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Safety Do you know if the site from the link:English language fansite of MGE is safe? Define "safe". It's safe to use, I'm also a member. As for being work safe, the images aren't usualy risqué but the text can be. It's worth checking out as KC has some new monster profiles on the way. Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 10:46, June 8, 2013 (UTC) i am the admin on my pc and i dont really know how to awnser how i am altering the files i can give examples though if i go to add a side story of after i have exited the game ( with my saves) i get a popup saying some files were altered do you wish to save, this is where i encounter my problem thank you for your help Sorry for troubling you but can you just delete the second thread the on that say's "where is that damn engilsh patch!? I can't play this without it !! hurry the hell up please when will it be release!" I don't really know what is going on but there too many flames that's for sure. I was only sharing so I don't really care for Mirrored Shadow smart comment what it seem to add fuel to the fire (personally I have something better to do than flame someone so I have not touch that small comment Mirrored Shadow made). ThxZi12 (talk) 17:37, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Message error? I just recieved a message stating that I edited the Items page. I did no such thing. I'm new here, so just to clear things up, was there something wrong with the messaging system, or was that a prank for new guys? Sagitarius Knight (talk) 23:08, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Please HELP! hey so i recently got this problem where ill open the game and try to go to either a side story or a load file and it will take me there but i can click and progess the chat messages and continue past the first dialoge line, when i mouse over the options such as auto,save,window and the others it shows that i can click them, so i know the game isnt frozen but if i try to click them nothing happens do you have any advice on what i should do? Unfortunate,maybe we should edit Meia`s page Infobox,because she appears in Chapter 3 as well? Alex06121999 (talk) 08:04, August 11, 2013 (UTC) It's possible, I haven't been too busy on the wiki recently so I don't know how the infobox situation stands. I'll look into it.Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 22:18, October 20, 2013 (UTC) just asking. can i have a request from you? That depends on the request in question and the reasons behind it. What's up? Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 22:19, October 20, 2013 (UTC) any imformation on radio? besides her being an assisted. Hey the mandragora on the monsterpedia ch1 (http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Monsterpedia:_Chapter_1) is missing a thumbnail. I would of changed it myself but editing is locked for me DrCrackSpider (talk) 09:11, November 9, 2013 (UTC) hello , i wanted to ask you if you were having the picture of alice like these one (in the form) : http://imageshack.com/a/img5/8954/u8l4.png because i am using all the picture you have created like these one (all the 4 HK) on my full patch, as the battleface (the one that appear at the bottom, left when you fight) and i weren't able to find one for alice, so it would be great since she is the only one who don't have one... Also i if you want me to stop using them say so..I will use the basic one. xX-$n4k3-Xx (talk) 16:41, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Sip2021 (talk) 11:03, January 27, 2014 (UTC)sip2021 Text and Major Gameplay error please help i saw something on the talk page about this error and its happening to me, whenever i load a save or go into any actual gameplay i cant progress through the first line of dialog... if i mouse over the window and skip and auto buttons they light up so i know my game doessent freeze but i cant progress through dialog and have no idea what this issue could be. it just randomly started having this problem please help. The creator of these pictures Excuse me, but, could you remind me again of who created these pictures? Picture 1 : http://imageshack.com/a/img17/6032/w1v7.png Picture 2 : http://imageshack.com/a/img29/9862/nch7.png Picture 3 : http://imageshack.com/a/img849/283/gzul.png I want to credit him on the art section of my full patch, so, who is it again? Report of Vandalism I'm assuming none of the admins have been online in the past 4 hours (at the time of this post) but we got a major case of vandalism. Since I don't know whom of the 5 would respond the soonest I'm leaving a note on all 5's talk pages as well as in case noone picks up the message left by Tf Charge on the main talk page for the wiki. Our defacer is http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/95.91.213.236 I'm just going to go off on a guess but you guys can do a mass rollback right? Or should be start cleaning up? Ginrikuzuma (talk) 04:20, June 28, 2014 (UTC) =C I'd hate to bother you like this, but do you remember the last time you went on this wiki you talked to someone? Yeah... "he" came back with his antiques, even after we told him to drop them. I'm sorry, but do you mind talking to him again? It's a situation that's getting out of my hand again, but he might listen to you like last time. Thank you for your time. Shadowblade777 (talk) 04:26, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Editing Stuff In I have decided I will fill up the wiki with some character info of paradox. My question to you is what is allowed. I am not planning on filling in lore or something, not before Dargoth has decided on releasing an english patch that can be seen as "canon". 1. New artists. Can an artist page be made for them with the monsters they have added to paradox? And for the existing artists to add their new monsters to the gallery? 2. Paradox pages of monster girls with starting races, jobs, levels, equipment and the likes. Also their unique traits (have already been translated) 3. I am looking into a way of structuring classes in a way with programming a small interface for things like possible equipments and skills. I will show it when I have an idea and then you can decide on implementing it or not. 4. Separation of paradox art from MGQ VN art, unlike what is done on the Slime Girl page right now, for example. Well, anyway, if you have objections to anything I stated here, I would like to hear it. Thank you for taking the time to read this shit. --Vostan (talk) 08:30, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Just a suggestion I don't know if it's you I should be asking this, but shouldn't the poll in the main page be changed from "What are you looking forward to the most in Chapter 3?" to "What are you looking forward to the most in Paradox Part 1?" since we've already played Part 3 and the current hype is for Paradox?. Chromeislove (talk) 02:11, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Nudity in Paradox Comments Is it me or are people getting a little careless while talking about Paradox? I've noticed several images and websites being put out on that comment area, containing uncensored nipples. That's a big no-no in our department if I'm not mistaken. I'm worried it might eventually get out of hand. Shadowblade777 (talk) 10:05, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello this is my first time here Dark(male)Elf incubus blackharemprince 23:46, June 6, 2015 (UTC)BlackharemprinceDark(male)Elf incubus blackharemprince 23:46, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Fanart I'm sure you remember our talk about Fanart, but we haven't settled anything about it yet. I'm still at a loss at what to do, but have you collected yourself to come up with a suggestion? Shadowblade777 (talk) 23:47, July 16, 2015 (UTC) I see, welcome back. Well I have no qualms against your thoughts. When do you think we can implement a rule on this? Shadowblade777 (talk) 18:14, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Paradox Submissions Hello, my name is FickleArchivist and I'm new to this wiki. I'm interested in submitting a large amount of content for Paradox but not without first consulting the administration about the standard for Paradox pages. I had a brief conversation with ShadowBlade777 on my talk page who then directed me to you as "the only active / semi-active administrator with Paradox" so I was hoping to discuss the matter with you. To be clear, I'm not expecting an immediate or definitive answer because I understand this is probably something for all the staff to discuss first so please don't feel the need to give me a straight answer on this subject anytime soon. As per ShadowBlade777's suggestion, I will probably stick to submitting information to my own userpage for now so it can be easily categorized later. I appreciate your time. FickleArchivist (talk) 03:18, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me Mermaid, I'm in the process of making a fan game for Monster Girl Quest, but it's not a side story to the official game. It's made in RPG Maker. would I still be able to post the game here, and spread it around?The HeroLuka (talk) 05:45, March 4, 2016 (UTC) InfoBox Char templates No idea if you’re still alive but I just happened upon this wiki again and noticed the InfoBox Char situation is a mess. It looks like you worked on a newer infobox template but never finished it and never updated all existing pages to use it correctly? You changed how JPN names are inputted so now most pages don’t have a JPN name, and I’m not sure what’s happening exactly with JPN VAs but those aren’t showing up in the new template either (such as on Goddess Ilias).ALAKTORN (talk) 20:04, May 8, 2017 (UTC)